An Unusual Conversation
by Demus
Summary: Soon after the youngest hobbit's recovery, Pippin, Shadowfax and Gandalf talk about friends and hope. Chpt 6 last chapter! Pippin and Gandalf talk before departing for Gondor from Cormallen. Excuse awful summary.
1. Do you ever get scared Shadowfax?

This is a crazy idea that I had that wouldn't leave me alone. After the end of the Last Battle, Pippin, Shadowfax and Gandalf discuss the recovery of friends and the hardships it brings. Just fluffiness and some angst.  
  
I apologise for any mistakes made with location, timing, process of healing, etc. I haven't read ROTK for a while.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Lord of the Rings or any of its characters.  
  
Read on, if you will!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
An Unusual Conversation  
  
Picture a peaceful wooded realm, green and glorious.  
  
Picture the large camp surrounding it, set up in the great woods and the Field of Cormallen.  
  
Picture the many people within it- talking, laughing, shouting, crying.  
  
Picture the healing tents and the many who lie within them- some of them moan in pain at their injuries, some lie still and unmoving, some do not even breathe. And some laugh and smile as their hurts heal.  
  
Picture the healers rushing to and fro carrying medicinal herbs, bandages, messages from loved ones and hearts full of hope.  
  
Picture two still forms side by side. Picture two brave heroes lying together as they lay when they faced their doom. Picture the relieved form of a mighty wizard watching over the Ringbearers till they awaken.  
  
Let us move away from the camp. Not too far off, a young knight of Gondor dressed in the silver and sable of the White Tower sits on a gentle green slope, absently rubbing a healing wound on his leg. The long climb has exhausted him for he has only been up for a day. He surveys the beautiful place beneath him with deep eyes full of sparkling green energy and life- eyes full of emotion, eyes that have seen terrible things. Eyes that have only recently recovered from the Last Battle at the Pelennor Fields.  
  
Peregrin Took sighed and leaned backwards to lie looking up at the blue sky. His wounds pained him, but the pain was bearable. Not least because he and his cousin had been reunited at last. He knew that Merry had been watching over him as he lay in the healing sleep; that in itself had wearied his cousin, who now rested in their shared tent in the Field of Cormallen. But Pippin needed to be alone and think for a while. It is not easy for a courageous young falcon to lie helpless whilest his friends and relatives suffer- even though Frodo and Sam were pretty much hale and whole again and near to awakening. He was worried about them- he'd needed some fresh air. But now he wasn't alone. And he knew it.  
  
Suddenly a large shadow loomed over him and he looked up into the dark eyes of the Lord of all Horses.  
  
"Good afternoon, Shadowfax," Pippin said, as he rose to greet the great horse, wincing as his wounds made themselves known. "I hope you're well?"  
  
Shadowfax tossed his head in affirmation then nuzzled the hobbit gently, who in return ran his hands over the horse's nose.  
  
"It's good to see you again" Pippin mumured quietly. Shadowfax whickered and pulled away to carefully settle himself down on the grass in a relaxed position on his side legs tucked neatly under him. Pippin sat between the horse's fore and hind legs and leaned his back against the grey's stomach. Shadowfax turned his head and nudged Pippin firmly with his muzzle, almost knocking him over. "Oh, I was thinking about Frodo and Sam. I hope they're going to be alright. I just can't quite believe that after all they've been through, they're recovering."  
  
Shadowfax snorted. "I know they're strong, but what they did..." Pippin dropped his head to look down at the grassy floor. "I nearly lost them, I nearly lost them and....and I nearly lost Merry..." Tears slowly seeped from his eyes to trickle down his cheeks.  
  
Shadowfax nuzzled the young hobbit again, offering comfort and support to him. Pippin gave a small smile. "Thank you Shadowfax. You always seem so unafraid of everything- do you ever get scared?"  
  
Shadowfax tossed his head again. He gripped Pippin's sleeve in his mouth and tugged gently. "Me? You worried about me?" Pippin asked, suprised.  
  
The horse pushed his nose against Pippin's face and whickered deep in his throat. Pippin put his arms around the horse's neck and hugged him tightly. "It is horrible to fear that a friend will die."  
  
"And yet, even within that fear we find comfort from another."  
  
Pippin pulled away from Shadowfax to see Gandalf smiling at him. "Hello, my lad."  
  
"Gandalf! I though you were watching over Frodo and Sam- have they awakened?"  
  
"Alas no, not yet. Aragorn is checking up on them now. I decided to give my old bones an airing. This hill affords possibly the best view of the area, so I haul my withered carcass up it to find it occupied by a hobbit and a horse!"  
  
Shadowfax snorted and blew down his nose at his master, who grinned. "No, Shadowfax, I was only joking! It is wonderful to find you here. I confess, I had hoped that there would be someone up here. But I didn't expect to find you, Master Took."  
  
Pippin shifted to look at the wizard better as he sat down. "I just wanted to get away for a while. The fields and woods are beautiful, but they feel strangely crowded to me. And this view is lovely."  
  
Gandalf stroked Shadowfax's powerful hindquaters. "It is, but I fear that this climb has been a little too much for you. You have only very recently recovered enough to walk such distances - could you not have asked your cousin to come with you?"  
  
Pippin shook his head. "Merry needs rest. I know he kept close to my side when I was injured..."  
  
Gandalf leaned forwards, interrupting him. "You are still injured, Peregrin Took."  
  
Pippin looked down, slightly sheepishly. "I know. I shouldn't have strayed so far."  
  
Gandalf chuckled. "Nevertheless, I had expected it. Tooks are notoriously bad at staying in one place and not putting themselves through tests of strength and stamina. Come along Pippin, Shadowfax will bear you down to the camp, and you can report to the King. He will tell you more of your duties and your obligations. That, I trust, will keep you from wandering."  
  
Pippin jumped up, then hissed through his teeth at the pain that action caused. He was instantly steadied by Shadowfax, the horse leaping up to help his small friend. Gandalf got to his feet, his face a mask of concern. "Pippin, are you alright?"  
  
Pippin took a deep breath. "I'm alright. I just got up too quickly. Thank you Shadowfax," he added, turning to fondle the horse's nose in gratitude. Shadowfax lipped at his tunic, then bent his front legs to allow the hobbit to gingerly scramble onto his back. Shadowfax stood up straight and Gandalf leapt up behind Pippin. "On Shadowfax, we have things to do!"  
  
The leader of the Mearas broke into a gentle canter, mindful not to jostle his riders. Pippin leaned back into Gandalf's robes. "Thank you Gandalf."  
  
"What for, Pippin?"  
  
Pippin closed his eyes and smiled. "Everything." So saying, he pulled forwards to enjoy the ride as hobbit, wizard and horse chieftan returned to the Field of Cormallen and the leafy haven of Ithilien.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Thank you for reading this story- comments, corrections and critisms (hopefully constructive) would be greatly appreciated.  
  
Thanks again! 


	2. Not so hale and hearty

This was originally going to be a one shot, but I just want to see how far I can push it. So now, this is a bit more like an extended recovery fic. I don't know whether I should add a couple more chapters to this or delete this chapter and leave it as it was. If I continue it will probably only be one or two more chapters that are added.

Many many thanks go to the following people:

LadyBush

Audrey Miercoles

Zimo

Hai

shirebound

So muchos gracias to you- it's nice to know I'm not the only one who appreciates Shadowfax's fond regard for Pippin!

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings in any way shape or form. Darnit.

There's a bit of character pain in this chapter, and it's a bit rubbish because it's an experimental thing- I was wondering what happened after Pippin and Shadowfax talked, so here we are.

~*~*~*~

The camp in the woods and the Field of Cormallen seemed to have a definite party-like atmosphere, Pippin decided. And why not? After all, the Ringbearers- saviours of Middle Earth- were awake and healing. Pippin grinned. Dear old Frodo and Sam. It really was time for him to go and badger them into going for a stroll around the camp.

He slid off the bench he'd been sunning himself on, careful not to place too much weight on his recently healed left leg. He set off for the tent near the middle of the camp, smiling and nodding at all and sundry. Everyone was grinning and laughing, sharing jokes and pleasantries. So much had changed since the despair of the Last Battle. The despair……. Pippin halted next to one of the food tents and pulled back his silver-sable sleeve to reveal a ragged gash running the length of his lower right arm. He traced it with a finger as his mind flew back to the long nights spent in agonising recovery, his breath rasping as it scraped against his raw throat, as the darkness closed in around him…….. 

Pippin shook his head to clear it of melancholy thoughts. Now was not the time for misery, now was the time for rejoicing in the new Age of the world! He pushed the sleeve of his leather and mail coat back over his arm and set off again.

After a short walk, he came to his older cousin's tent. He cocked his head on one side and listened. Nothing. That could mean one of three things- either Frodo and Sam were asleep again, they were eating a hearty and filling meal of nourishing medicinal broth and secretly complaining to themselves, or they were sitting quietly and thinking about their recent ordeal. Either way, Pippin could see no reason not to disturb them. Personally, he hoped they actually had some real food- breakfast seemed a long time ago, and he had yet to introduce the camp's cooks to the idea of second breakfast. 

Cautiously he ducked his head under the tent flap and peered in. The sight of Frodo and Sam being carefully watched by a healer as they struggled down some medicinal soup welcomed him. Pippin smiled evilly. He had a very good idea of how awful those tonics were. The only reason they hadn't been forced on him more than once was that Merry had steadfastly refused anyone else to be in charge of Pippin's meals when the youngest hobbit had been recovering. Thank goodness for overprotective cousins.

Frodo looked up at the sound of him entering and his face lit up. "Pippin!" he cried. "Valar be praised! Would you be so good as to inform this estimable woman that we don't require any more of this strengthening fil.... broth!"

The healer gave Frodo a blood freezing glare, then turned to Pippin and smiled, bobbing her head in recognition. "Greetings, _Ernil i Pheriannath_. I trust your injuries are not causing you any trouble?"

Pippin struggled to keep a straight face. "Not at all, gentle healer. Would you care to have a rest? I will make sure your patients take their medicine."

The healer's smile widened. "That would be most kind of you, Master Pheriannath. Farewell."

Pippin turned back to his friends as the healer left, closing the tent flap behind her. Sam spat out his mouthful of broth into his bowl. "Urgh, I've never tasted anything so foul in my life!"

Frodo followed suit. "Agreed, Sam. And many thanks Pip, for coming to our rescue!"

"Not at all, Cousin Frodo. Consider it a repayment for allowing me to steal your scones as you slept last evening."

"So that's where they went! I can't say I'm surprised. But I have a bone to pick with you Pippin. Why do all of the people here call you _Ernil i Pheriannath_? I've heard it from all of the healers and some of the soldiers, but I couldn't decipher it!"

Pippin chuckled. "My dear Frodo, it means 'Prince of the Halflings'. No doubt it refers to my noble stance, my proud gaze..."

"Your absolute big headedness," Frodo said, smiling.

Pippin placed a hand on his brow in a posture of sorrow. "Alas, struck down by poisonous words from a mere commoner! Will no one save me from his spite?"

Suddenly Merry burst into the tent, sword drawn. "Fear not Pip, I will save you!"

Pippin latched his arms around Merry's neck. "My hero!"

Frodo fell backwards onto his pillows, laughing madly. Sam shook his head at the cousins' antics, a ghost of a smile fluttering around his lips.

Merry shoved Pippin off him and sheathed his sword. "So, Frodo, not taking your medicine? Tsk tsk."

Frodo groaned and threw a pillow at him. "That broth is vile and disgusting and I don't see…hello Gandalf!"

Merry and Pippin turned to see the wizard stood at the entrance to the tent with a stern look on his face. 

"Frodo Baggins, Samwise Gamgee, you will drink that broth immediately and then you will accompany your cousins for a bracing stroll around the camp. Now!"

Frodo and Sam responded with alacrity, hastily swallowing the 'vile filth' and then leaping out of bed to pull on their cloaks and coats. 

Pippin grinned at Gandalf. "How do you do that?"

Gandalf shrugged, a twinkle in his eye. "It is all in the voice, Pippin. And be careful with them on your walk. They are not as hale and hearty as they would have you believe."

Merry nodded. "We'll see to them. See you later Gandalf."

The wizard turned. "Till suppertime then." And with that he left.

Merry turned back to see Frodo and Sam fasten the clasps of their cloaks. "So let us be off!" he said, ducking out of the tent into the colder air that was only slightly warmed by the wintry sun.

Pippin waited for Frodo to follow then grabbed Sam's arm as he came past.

Sam blinked in surprise. "Something you wanted, Mr Pippin?"

Pippin stared into Sam's eyes. "Sam, you are not to allow yourself to get all tired and flustered trying to look after Frodo today, understand? Merry and I will make sure our cousin doesn't push himself- you are still recovering yourself. Alright?"

Sam smiled. "Don't worry Mr Pip," he said. "I'll take care of meself."

"Good," Pippin blinked as a slight stinging sensation prickled at the back of his eyes. "I couldn't bare it if you, if either of you..…you know.…."

"I believe I do, Pippin." Sam reached out and enveloped the youngster in a warm embrace. "No need to fear on my account Mr Pippin, I feel as fit as a flea."

Pippin pulled away and grinned, swiping his eyes. "Come on Sam, let's go!" With that, he pushed aside the tent flap and sauntered out, closely followed by the gardener.

The four hobbits slowly made their way through the large encampment, Merry and Pippin stopping every now and then to chat to some of the men and women and pointing out to Frodo and Sam particular paths that would lead into the beautiful wooded glades.

Finally they came to the large grassy belt where the majority of the horses were picketed. Merry stopped and stuck two fingers in his mouth, blowing a sharp piercing whistle. Frodo and Sam looked curiously at the hobbit and turned questioningly to Pippin, who grinned and put a finger to his lips. 

After about half a minute a sturdy little grey pony trotted out of the designated area and whinnied at his master. Merry dug an apple out of his pocket and fed it to the pony, then petted his mount affectionately. "This is Stybba," he said proudly as Sam and Frodo came forwards to stroke the plucky animal. "He was a gift to me from King Théoden." Merry's eyes clouded slightly, and Pippin put an arm around his shoulders to comfort him.

Sam smiled as he petted Stybba. "He's a good 'un, Mr Merry."

Merry chuckled as Stybba began to snuffle through his pockets for more treats. "A good one indeed Sam." 

Pippin, still with his arm around Merry's shoulders, suddenly felt his left leg weaken and collapse. Merry turned and gasped as Pippin grabbed onto him. He quickly wrapped his arm around Pippin's waist to hold him upright. "Pip? What's wrong?" The youngest Hobbit's face had drained of colour.

Frodo and Sam were next to the pair on a flash, helping Merry to support Pippin.

Wincing as pain shot up his leg, Pippin gripped the edge of Merry's armour. "Just…..my leg hurts a bit."

Instantly, Merry lowered him to a sitting position on the ground, Frodo and Sam kneeling next to him, their faces full of concern. Stybba, perceiving the urgency of the situation, wheeled and began to gallop through the group of horses.

Pippin clutched Merry's arm as the pain intensified, beginning to make little whimpering noises at the back of his throat. Merry wrapped his arms around his cousin, careful not to jolt him, but feeling the need to reassure him. "I should never have let you up," he said, drawing Pippin tightly to him. "I knew you weren't ready." 

Frodo turned to Sam. "We have to get help," he said, desperately. "We have to find a healer."

Even as he said it, Frodo heard hoof beats coming nearer. He twisted to see Stybba galloping towards them, and behind him came Shadowfax, with Gandalf astride him. Frodo breathed a sigh of relief. "Gandalf!" he called as the wizard neared them. "It's Pippin!"

Gandalf threw himself down from Shadowfax's back as the great horse came to a stop and knelt next to Pippin, examining the hobbit with deeply worried eyes. Shadowfax nuzzled Stybba as the little pony snorted, sweat glistening on his sides, then came to stand beside his favourite hobbit, tossing his head and whinnying anxiously. 

Gandalf shook his head and pulled Pippin into his chest, lifting the hobbit as he stood and walked to Shadowfax. "You are going to be the death of me, Master Took," he said to the hobbit as he gingerly placed him on the horse's back. Pippin cried out as his leg twisted. Merry ran to stand next to him, reaching up to clasp his arm. "You'll be alright Pip. You have to be," Merry said to his cousin as Gandalf leapt up behind him and steadied the Took

"To Aragorn, Shadowfax. This hobbit needs the attention of the king." To the hobbits he said, "We will be in the healing tents. Frodo, Sam, you must go and rest. Do not worry- Pippin will be recovered soon."

With that, he urged Shadowfax into a canter and began to weave a path through the tents, careful to avoid knocking anyone over. 

Frodo and Sam both wrapped their arms around Merry and Stybba nuzzled his nose into his master's cloak. "He'll be alright Merry," Frodo said, holding tightly to his cousin. "He'll be alright." 

~*~*~*~*~

It's all up to you guys- should I delete this and try again with more of a Shadowfax-y theme? Should I just delete it? Or should I continue with it? Please review and tell me!

Thanks. Bye!


	3. He rests easy, Meriadoc

HI there! Sorry this took a while, I've had school and homework and few ideas and more homework! Quite a short but fluffy chapter this time- no horses though. They wouldn't fit in the tent.

Lots of gratitude to the following:

LadyBush (big love darling!), Xena, nekohebi (hugs 'n' snakes), pipinheart, jenni, Charlene, LisKat (I love horses too!), Ice Ember, 'anon', Hai and Pipkin Sweetgrass

Onwards, my friends, onwards to plotlessness!

**********************

Stood outside the tent Gimli had directed him to, Merry took and deep breath and pushed aside the flap. He ducked in and looked up at a familiar sight- his young cousin lying fast asleep in the middle of a bed that was far too big for him with Gandalf sat by his side, absently sucking on his empty pipe and regarding Pippin with his wise old eyes. The wizard turned as Merry approached and his face broke into a warm comforting smile.

"Do not fear Meriadoc- he rests easy. The King has seen to him and assures me that his favourite Knight will soon be up and tearing around the camp getting in the way and being a general nuisance."

Merry let his breath out shakily as he leaned over to examine his cousin. "Not if I have anything to do with it, he won't. Though he's never listened to me before." He clambered carefully onto the bed and reached up to brush a wayward copper-blond curl away from Pippin's face. Pippin sighed and leaned into the warm familiar touch, seeming to know his cousin even in sleep. "I'm not letting him out of this tent for at least a week!" Merry said, settling down to watch the Took.

Gandalf grinned, then stood and stretched. "As well placed as your concern is, Merry, I fear your cousin will not appreciate it. He will be guilting you into letting him up by tomorrow, I have no doubt."

From outside the tent there came a muffled shout of "Yes!" followed by an urgent voice hissing, "Quiet Mr Frodo!" 

Gandalf sighed. "I thought I told those two to rest? I sometimes don't know why I bother." He strode to the tent entrance and opened it to glare down at the miscreants. "Well, since you're here you might as well stay!" he said as Frodo and Sam both grinned sheepishly up at him.

The two hobbits' faces blushed and they hurried across to join Merry. Gandalf quietly left the tent as Frodo scrambled up onto the bed (with help from Merry), Sam content to pull himself up into the chair Gandalf had previously occupied.

"Poor Mr Pip," he said, looking down at the youngster. "And he told _me_ to take care of meself!"

Merry nodded. "I sometimes think Pip's heart is big enough for the whole world- if only he'd think about looking after himself."

Frodo, who'd been stroking Pippin's hand, leaned across to give Merry a quick hug. "Well, that's always been his way, Merry, and we wouldn't have him any other." 

"I know." Merry pulled away from Frodo and snuggled up next to Pippin, who reflexively curled slightly into his warmth. Frodo smiled at the pair and settled down on Pippin's other side. He glanced across at Sam and frowned. "Don't sit over there all alone Sam. Join us over here!"

Sam jumped down out of the chair and hoisted himself onto the bed, sitting cross-legged at Pippin's feet and surveying him. "He don't look no older than a teen when he's asleep!" he said, gazing at Pippin's tranquil features.

"No, you're right Sam," Merry replied, absently running his hands through Pippin's hair, a gentle smile playing across his face. "But he's grown so much."

Frodo nodded his agreement. "I believe we all have, in a way." His right hand twitched involuntarily. Sam noted the quick movement and sighed inside, saying nothing.

The hobbits sat in companionable silence for a while, each happy to be in the others' company with his own thoughts, watching the steady up and down of Pippin's chest as the youngest hobbit breathed evenly, peacefully.

Merry yawned suddenly and stretched, lifting up some of the blankets covering Pippin and ensconcing himself in them. "Well, I don't know about you fellows, but I could certainly use some sleep!" He grinned- a true bright laughing smile. "Don't tell me you two couldn't do with a nap?"

Frodo felt himself yawn and he crawled under the bedclothes. "What a splendid idea Merry. Will you be joining us in our beauty sleep Sam?"

Sam grinned. "Why not Mr Frodo?" He backed up and leaned against the headboard, closing his eyes and relaxing.

Some time later, Aragorn ducked into the tent to check on Pippin and check the whereabouts of the other hobbits. When he saw all four of them together on the large bed, snoring gently, all nuzzled up together, he smiled at them and regarded them each in turn. 

Sam, stretched out against the headboard and half turned towards the door, watchful even in sleep. Frodo, pushed in against his youngest cousin's side with a truly contented smile on his face. Pippin, snuggled between his two favourite cousins looking somehow at home with them. And lastly Merry, his arm about Pippin protectively, his head resting on his younger cousin's curls, utterly at peace with the world.

"Rest well, my strongest of companions," the King murmured as he turned and, silent as morning mist, left the tent. 

************

Please R&R! Should I end it here before the lack of plot catches up to me? Or should I have a few more chapters of cuddly-snuggly?

Thanks for reading!

By the way, sorry it's a bit short.


	4. You should have nicked his scone

Yes, it continues. I told myself I wouldn't write anymore, but I had too. Here is chapter four! Hooray! (or not as the case may be.) There will be at least one more horse-related chapter after this one and then, who knows?

Now to the gratitude. Thank you very much to Pip4, Hai, roz, pipinheart, Ice Ember, anon, Jenni and Xena

You're support is all I need!

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings. If I did, the final book would be called "The Adventures of Merry and Pippin…and a few other less important people….oh and some very attractive horses as well……yeah."

Into the breach, dear friends, into the breach!

*****************

He was warm. That was the first thing he noticed. Warm, safe and comfortable. He was snuggled up to something large and soft. Assuming it was a cushion, he squeezed it to him, and was therefore rather surprised when it squeaked in protest and shifted away. Pippin frowned and opened his eyes to identify the offending cushion-creature. He found himself face to face with a slightly grubby white shirt and a hand resting on the shirt. After some careful study, he realised it was his own hand, resting on someone else's slightly grubby white shirt. Time then, he decided, to solve this mystery once and for all.

Pippin gingerly pulled himself up, all too aware of the ache in his leg. The unidentified being next to him turned, gasped and dragged him into a very enthusiastic embrace. "Pippin! You're awake! Oh thank goodness! Frodo! Come quickly! Pip's awake!"

Pippin relaxed at the sound of the well-known and much-loved voice. "Hello Merry."

Merry tightened his grip. "Oh Pippin, you scared me so much! Don't you ever dare do anything like that to me again!"

Pippin was about to protest and say he would like to know what heinous crime he had committed, when a second pair of arms clamped around him. Pippin decided it had to be Frodo- only his eldest cousin could squeeze that hard while at the same time jabbing him with sharp elbows. Merry, usurped, settled for wrapping his arms around both of them.

Pippin only heard Frodo's soft voice muttering what sounded like deadly threats and exclamations of intense love for a split second before another body hurtled into the already tangle pile of hobbits. Sam, Pippin decided as the three others burst into delighted laughter. By now thoroughly confused, Pippin gave up trying to fathom out what had happened and enjoyed the multi-hobbit hug, patiently waiting for his friends to settle down enough to tell him what had happened.

Eventually, Sam and Frodo pulled away from the embrace and relaxed against the board at the end of the large bed. Merry, however, had no intention of moving and kept his arms locked around Pippin. Pippin determined that this was the time to ascertain what the fuss was all about. "Tell me, my beloved and surprisingly heavy hobbits," he said, green eyes sparkling. "What did I do to deserve _that_? And why do I feel like an oliphaunt sat on me whilst I slept?"

Merry's smile faded slightly. " I'm afraid you had a turn for the worst while we were talking to Stybba earlier, Pip. Luckily Gandalf was around to whisk you off to the King and his healing powers."

Pippin's brow furrowed. "Oh yes, I remember. I must have blacked out when I was riding on Shadowfax. How long have I been asleep?"

Frodo reached out to take Pippin's hand. "Quite a while Pip. We were starting to think Aragorn had drugged you into an everlasting sleep!"

Pippin smiled. "Well, if he did he should have known it wouldn't work. We Tooks are terribly hard to get rid of!"

Merry grinned. "Thank heavens!" He held Pippin to him a moment longer, then released him. Pippin pulled away and smiled at him. Then he turned to Frodo and Sam.

"Anyway, I thought you two were supposed to be resting? That is what Gandalf said isn't it?"

Frodo shifted, looking slightly embarrassed. "We, um, sort of…that is to say we…ah, we decided to, um, come and visit you instead." Sam nodded, face beginning to go red.

Pippin smirked. "Well, well, Cousin Frodo! You are becoming quite the scoundrel, aren't you? First the medicine, now this! I'm surprised the King doesn't just throw you out of the camp!"

"If I threw him out, Pippin, you would no doubt be following!"

The hobbits on the bed turned to see Aragorn stood in the doorway with a steaming mug in his hand, grinning. Pippin smiled at his lord and master.

"Hello Aragorn. Please don't tell me you're here to crush me to death as well!"

Aragorn chuckled. "Indeed not. I fear if I did, I would have to flee for my life. Your cousins are a vengeful pair, and Sam can be pretty deadly with a frying pan in his hands."

Sam blushed as Frodo and Merry smirked at Aragorn. "We wouldn't kill you that much, Aragorn," Merry said, fighting to hide his laughter. "We'd probably leave something for your mourning followers to bury!"

Frodo snorted and buried his face in Pippin's blankets, shaking with glee.

Aragorn strode over to the bed, still grinning. "Maybe I should just keep you all here. It's safer in the long run. Anyway," he suddenly became more businesslike. "You, Master Took are to rest your leg for the next day at least. No gallivanting off around the camp. Drink this, and then try to sleep a bit more."

Pippin took the mug and sniffed it suspiciously. "What's this?" he asked, taking a tentative sip.

"A mug of soup. I would have thought you would know the sight of one by now Pippin!"

Pippin sighed appreciatively. "It's lovely. My compliments to the chef."

Aragorn smiled. "I will be sure to tell Gandalf his efforts were not in vain. He has been irritating the camp's cooks for hours, badgering them into preparing mushroom soup for your evening meal."

Pippin choked on a mouthful and Merry had to thump his back a couple of times. "Gandalf?" he asked when he recovered. "Gandalf was irritating cooks? Even I know better than to do that!"

Frodo smiled at him. "He must really like you Pippin. Why is anyone's guess."

Aragorn's cough after that statement sounded very much like a hastily concealed laugh. "Anyway, I must go my friends. I will send someone with trays for you all. Goodbye."

"Many thanks Aragorn!" Merry called after the man, before he sat back against the headboard of the bed. "I hope you took note of what he said, Pippin. No getting up until tomorrow at least."

Pippin was still too engrossed in his soup to reply. Sam looked solemnly at the Brandybuck. "You may have to wait until he's finished, Mr Merry. There's no chance of you getting a sensible answer otherwise."

Merry nodded in agreement. "Very true, Sam, very true."

Frodo stretched and clambered off the bed. "I'm going to see what happened to our dinner. Coming Sam?"

Before Sam could reply, another familiar figure entered the tent, carrying three trays that were precariously balanced on his right arm. Legolas looked up at the delighted faces and smiled his greetings. "Aragorn asked me if I would be so good as to bring some dinner for you." The trays each had a large bowl of soup, some hunks of bread and a currant scone on them.

The three older hobbits quickly relieved him of the trays and set to with gusto, Merry passing some of his bread to Pippin, who had by this time finished his soup.

Legolas' smile widened and he walked over to the crowded bed. He stood and regarded Pippin with shining blue eyes. "So, Pippin, how do you feel?"

Pippin swallowed hastily. "Much better, thank you Legolas. My leg hurts a little, but no more than usual."

Legolas frowned slightly. "Does it trouble you at all?"

Pippin shrugged. "Not really. I'm sure it will fade after a good night's sleep." Merry patted Pippin's arm sympathetically, a gesture that would have seemed much more sincere if he hadn't been slurping noisily at his spoon. 

The elf reached out to squeeze Pippin's shoulder quickly. "I could ask one of the healers to prepare you something," he offered.

"No thank you, Legolas. I am quite alright."

"If you are sure." Legolas sat for a moment longer, holding Pippin's gaze. "If you are quite sure, then I will take my leave. I have to see to Arod. My bay prince has been somewhat restless of late." (A/N: for those who haven't read the books, Arod is the horse Eomer gives to Legolas. I always pictured him as a fiery bay!)

"Tell him hello from me," Pippin said as Legolas departed. "And thank you Legolas!"

Frodo shook his head, spoon halfway to his mouth. "Do you know all of the horses here, Pippin?"

"Of course not. But being friends with the Lord of all Horses does tend to make you something of an honorary horse, especially in a camp like this," Pippin replied. "I wonder were Shadowfax is?"

Sam looked up. "I hope he doesn't decide to pay you a visit, Mr Pippin. There's not enough room in here for a horse as grand as Mr Gandalf's horse!"

Pippin sighed. "I suppose not." He absently stole Frodo's last piece of bread, ignoring his cousin's indignant squawk, and nibbled on it thoughtfully. "Good old Shadowfax. I shall have to go and see him later."

"Oh no you don't, Peregrin Took. You are going to stay in that bed until Aragorn gives express permission for you to leave it!"

"Oh, but Merry…"

"Don't 'but Merry' me, my lad. No means no!" Merry said firmly. He placed his now empty tray on the floor and leaned across to hug Pippin. "I'm sorry Pip, but I don't want any more risks to your health!"

Pippin snuggled into his cousin sulkily, yawning. "Oh fine. I'll be good."

Frodo smiled at his tone. He placed his own tray on the floor and relaxed into a comfy sitting position on the bed. "Go to sleep Pippin. We'll still be here when you wake up," he said, as his younger cousin's eyes started to droop.

Sam began to sing an old lullaby quietly, quickly joined by Frodo and Merry as the latter stroked Pippin's hair. Slowly, Pippin's eyes closed and he relaxed.

Frodo and Sam looked at each other and nodded. They both climbed off the bed and left the tent, whispering their goodbyes to Merry.

The Brandybuck smiled at his cousin and continued to stroke Pippin's hair gently. "You know Pip, you really should have nicked his scone as well."

And with that, he wrapped his cousin more firmly in blankets and settled back to keep watch over his favourite person in the whole of Middle Earth. 

***************

As ever, thank you for reading this far and please, please R&R! 

Love to you all!


	5. Why do you smell of horse?

And here is chapter five. This chapter is full of horses- yay!

I'm afraid this is a bit random and contains an OH- original horse, whose name is Seren, which means 'star'.

A very big thank you to: Sheep, Ice Ember, Xena, Jenni, anon, Hai Took, r-z and LilyBaggins.

Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR. In any way whatsoever. Darnit.

Warning: This is seriously random. Enjoy!

*********************

"Merry, you know, I'm feeling an awful lot better. Do you suppose I could-"

"No."

"You didn't let me finish!"

"I didn't have too. Pippin, you are in bed for a reason. I know it's hard, but you have to rest!"

"But I've been in bed for three days now, and Aragorn said I could get up after one!"

Merry sighed and put a hand over his eyes. The past days had been tiring- getting Pippin to stay in bed had never been easy at the best of times. Now, with friends amongst the injured soldiers and a desire to see Shadowfax again, the youngest hobbit was becoming unbearable. Even though there were visitors and well wishers (including all of their Quest companions and several soldiers) Pippin was growing very impatient. Merry had even set up a rota of guard duty in the tent to prevent the Took making a quick getaway when someone's back was turned.

"Pippin, you are not getting up, and that is final!"

Pippin scowled. "Why not?"

"Because I have been looking after you since you were knee high to a grasshopper, and I will know when you are ready to get up."

Pippin huffed and threw himself back into his pillows. "Fine. I'll stay here."

Merry raised an eyebrow at his cousin's moodiness and then re-opened the book he'd been given by Legolas, concerning the history of the Kings of Rohan.

Pippin grinned to himself. Merry was more tired than he'd been letting on lately and since it was getting on to early afternoon he was slowly nodding off over the large volume. Gradually, his cousin's head dropped onto his chest, and he started to snore. Pippin pushed off his blankets and scrambled across the covers to gaze into his cousin's face. Dear, silly old Merry. He really should look after himself more. Pippin's grin widened into a smile as he looked fondly into Merry's serene face. Daft Brandybuck.

Suddenly aware of movement outside the tent, Pippin hastily shuffled back under the blankets and lay down. A large shadow loomed at the entrance to the tent, and the flap was pushed aside to reveal a long grey nose and a dark muzzle, quickly followed by the rest of Shadowfax. The chief of the Mearas neighed softly at Pippin and daintily picked his way over to him. 

Pippin's face lit up like a ray of sunshine and he shoved away the covers to wrap his arms around the big horse's neck. "Shadowfax," he breathed into the horse's warm neck. "I haven't seen you in ages. Well, not properly anyway."

Shadowfax snorted and Pippin hastily shushed him, pulling away from the animal and gesturing towards Merry. "Don't wake him! He'll be livid if he sees you in here!"

Shadowfax shook his mane and snorted again, obviously unafraid of Merry's wrath. Then he turned and offered his back to Pippin, twisting his neck to stare at him. Pippin glanced at his peacefully sleeping cousin. "What about Merry?"

Shadowfax reached out and lipped at Pippin's nightgown. The young hobbit stood for a moment uncertainly, then hurriedly exchanged his nightclothes for a clean shirt and breeches. Fully clothed, he slipped from the bed onto Shadowfax's back.

Shadowfax walked out of the tent, careful to ensure his little rider stayed safe and secure. Pippin smiled in pure glee as he felt the powerful muscles work under him. He stroked his hands down Shadowfax's neck as far as he could reach, running his fingers over the fine white coat. The horse turned and began to trot away from Pippin's tent.

Pippin took a hold of Shadowfax's mane as the graceful creature broke into a comfortable loping canter, a stride that would not disturb his rider. The hobbit deepened his seat on the grey stallion's back and leaned down behind his neck to avoid the wind. "Where are we going, Shadowfax?" he asked quietly as the horse lord weaved in and out between the tents of the camp, swerving around people with an easy confidence. 

Shadowfax raised his head and whinnied, increasing his pace slightly. There were several answering calls, and Pippin realised they were heading for the grassy plain where the horses were picketed. He wondered why for a minute, then looked up and grinned as four horses came into view, all moving out of the crowd of tethered horses at the same easy pace, one shape smaller than the others. Shadowfax came to a halt tossed his head twice in greeting.

The four other horses slowed as they neared Shadowfax and they stopped one metre away from him. They each bowed their heads to their Lord and then the largest amongst them- the dark bay gelding- came forwards to Shadowfax's left side. Pippin dipped his head once in respect and reached out to stroke the gelding's nose. "Greetings Brego. How fares your master?"

The King's horse tossed his head and nuzzled Pippin's sleeve. The he stepped aside to let the little grey pony push his nose up to snuffle at Pippin's left leg. Pippin grinned and reached down to pet Stybba's mane. "No, it's alright now Stybba. Thank you for bringing Gandalf to help me."

Shadowfax snorted indignantly and Pippin giggled. "And of course Shadowfax as well." The grey nickered, appeased, as the other bay, this time a fiery bright bay with elegant lines came up to Shadowfax's right side. The attractive, slightly smaller gelding buffeted his head gently into Pippin's right side, prancing restively. Pippin turned and stretched out to scratch soothingly behind Arod's ears, aware of the others vying for his attention. 

Shadowfax swung his nose into Brego's quarter's warningly and the gelding pulled back from Pippin to groom Shadowfax's withers. Stybba, however, continued to sniff at Pippin's leg. Pippin carried on soothing his hands along Arod's neck and face, smiling as Legolas's bay prince settled and began to nibble at his sleeve.

The last horse, a proud black mare with a white star on her head, had her ears flicked back slightly, unhappy with the closeness of the others. This was Seren, Eowyn's favourite war horse- a legendarily bad tempered beast with all but a few people who she took a shine too. Pippin ceased his fondling of Arod's face and neck and surveyed Seren for a moment. Then he patted Shadowfax's shoulder and shifted to the left.

The three geldings stepped back as obligingly, Shadowfax kneeled down on his front legs to allow his little passenger to scramble down. Pippin petted his muzzle in thanks and walked over to Seren, head bowed and one hand raised palm up towards her. The mare's ears flicked forwards and she reached down to lip gently at his fingers. Pippin looked up and eased his hands up Seren's face to caress her nose and cheeks. 

She whickered at him and pushed her muzzle into his chest. Pippin laughed and rubbed her forehead as the other horses closed around them. Arod kept away from Seren nervously, but took Pippin's sleeve in his teeth and began to nibble on it again. Shadowfax nuzzled at Pippin's neck as Brego sniffed at his sides and Stybba snuffled into his hair. Surrounded, Pippin suddenly wished he had ten hands as he stroked soft manes and petted cheeks and fondled warm noses.

After a while, Brego, Arod, Stybba and Seren pulled away to allow Pippin some room. He blessed each of them in turn with a final caress and turned to Shadowfax, who bent is front legs slightly. Pippin reached up as high as he could to grasp the grey's mane then, proving his leg truly was healed, swung himself up onto Shadowfax's back. The horse chieftain tossed his head and whinnied at the others, and then whirled around and set off at a speedy canter back into the camp.

Pippin held on as Shadowfax ducked and dodged through the camp, arriving at Pippin's tent in no time at all. Pippin slipped down from his back and patted his nose. "Thank you Shadowfax. Thank you for taking me to see them."

Shadowfax whickered softly and buffeted him gently towards the tent entrance. Pippin crept in and hurried over to the bed. Glancing at Merry, Pippin saw he was beginning to stir. He quickly changed into his nightclothes and pulled the covers back to snuggle into the bed, and not a moment too soon.

Merry yawned and blinked at Pippin sleepily. "Oh, I must have dropped off. I'm terribly sorry Pip, you should have woken me!"

Pippin shook his head, trying to hold his laughter in check. "No, you looked so peaceful, I couldn't disturb you."

Merry's brow furrowed suspiciously. "Did you stay in here with me, resting like I told you too?"

"Oh yes. In fact, I had a bit of a nap myself. I woke when you started stirring."

"Well then, you go back to sleep." Merry slid out of the chair and walked over to the bed, reaching out to tuck Pippin's blankets more securely around him. Suddenly he leaned in close and scrutinised his cousin. "Pippin," he said, his tone confused. "Why do you smell of horse?" 

*************

That was chapter five. Weird, non?

I'm afraid that was my last update for a while. My brother is installing a Broadband modem on our computer, and I won't be able to go online for TEN DAYS! I'm so sorry. Please forgive me- and remember, this story is NOT finished, unless people review now and tell me to finish it. It's just that chpt 6 will take a while.

As ever, thanks for reading this far, please R&R and have a nice day!


	6. Tookish Charm

I'm so sorry that this update took so long! After my bro installed Broadband, he had to wipe the computer's memory, reinstall Windows, and reinstall Word and then kept hogging the damn thing!

Anyhoo, my thanks go to: angelsflame265, Camellia Gamgee-Took, pipinheart, Ice Ember, Xena, Coolio02, anon, r-z and Jenni

Thank you for your support in this venture, it's really helped me to write more. But, alas, here the story ends. I can honestly say that I never expected it to be anything more than a one-shot, so I'm very happy ending it here. I have decided to close up with a Gandalf scene, just to round things off. The events in this scene take place several days after the events I the last chapter. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR. 

***************

Completely at ease, Gandalf closed his eyes and relaxed in the gentle wintry sunshine. He knew he would probably have to move very soon, but that thought did not particularly bother him. Just like the hobbits he'd been protecting since he first came to Middle Earth, the white wizard was quite happy to enjoy the now and ignore the little voice that asked, "What about later?"

The camp was moving out. The great mass of people at Cormallen was beginning the journey back to Gondor, as the King was anxious to return to his city. Gandalf had been working hard all day, directing and assisting with all of the hassle and hardship that accompanied such an undertaking. Eventually his long years had made themselves known, so he'd broken away from the rapidly uprooting camp to snatch a few moments of peace in this beautiful wooded glade. He was sure his peace wasn't going to last long, but for now he was quite content to sit and listen to the wood- it's many tones and undercurrents of life.

He suddenly became aware that he was no longer alone. Deepening his consciousness, Gandalf reached out to the intruder……and met a fiery green life thread, full of laughing rhythms and lilting chirrups. He grinned and settled back as Pippin made his way towards the sheltered glade.

The young Knight of Gondor trotted through the trees, his bright green eyes restlessly roving from one place to another, searching for his friend. It was nearly time to depart and there was no question in his or the King's mind of the wizard being left behind. He stopped as he entered the glade and grinned at the object of his search. "So there you are Gandalf! I was beginning to think you'd flown off with the eagles!"

Gandalf harrumphed, hiding a smile in his beard. "I am not some errant hobbit-child late for supper, Master Took. I am responsible, mature wizard and I am quite capable of looking after myself."

"Of course you are," Pippin said, airily. "Now let's go before the King decides I'm taking too long and starts to consider my suitability as a hat stand!"

Gandalf chuckled. "One of the Tooks, a hat stand? I couldn't let that happen Pippin, Merry would never forgive me."

Pippin pursed his lips thoughtfully as Gandalf strode up beside him. "You know, I never considered that. Maybe I could risk not taking you back to camp soon enough- Merry would be sure to avenge my being made into a piece of furniture."

Gandalf grinned. "Unless, of course, he remembered that you deliberately disobeyed his orders and took a stroll with a certain horse chieftain?"

Pippin nodded, face mock-serious. "As ever, you are right Gandalf. It is best that I don't risk the King's wrath- Merry might not be quite as quick as I hoped in rescuing me."

Laughing, Gandalf clapped him on the shoulder. "Come then, Pippin, let us return."

As they walked through the still wood, Gandalf became aware that Pippin seemed a little out of sorts. He was keeping very close to the wizard and every so often would shudder involuntarily, as if attacked by a sudden chill. He touched the hobbit's shoulder to get his attention and then focused his gaze into Pippin's eyes.

"Is there something wrong, Pippin? Tell me truthfully."

Pippin looked up at the white wizard and nodded, as if deciding something. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, then opened them and stared into Gandalf's face. "I…I did not sleep peacefully last night Gandalf," he said, looking suddenly more vulnerable, younger, more tweenager than soldier.

Gandalf knelt to look closer at Pippin. He had a horrible feeling that he knew what had disturbed Pippin's slumber. "The palantír?"

"Yes." Pippin sniffed as tears began to form at the corners of his eyes. "It all happened again Gandalf, the lights, the pain, the voices inside my head. I couldn't think properly, I couldn't move. All I could do was listen to his message over and over." 

Pippin suddenly grimaced and his eyes became vacant. His next words were harsh and guttural, completely unlike his natural light tones. _"Tell Saruman that this dainty is not for him. I will send for it at once. Do you understand? Say just that!" _He winced and staggered sideways. Gandalf reached out and pulled the young hobbit into him. Pippin sobbed, clutching at his robes as if they were a lifeline. "It was so horrible Gandalf. I wanted to die…"

"Never say that." Gandalf's voice was sharp, cutting through Pippin's sorrow. "Never say that Pippin. Never regret that you are here, that you have life, that you are loved. For you are loved Pippin, and you always will be."

Pippin burrowed deeper into Gandalf as the wizard tightened his grip on the hobbit. "Hush now, my lad. Hush now. I am here, as are you. He whom you heard in the seeing stone is gone forever; he can have no hold over you. You must vanquish this darkness, as you have done over and over again. You are safe, Pippin."

The tweenager snuffled and pulled away from his friend. "Thank you, Gandalf." Suddenly he stood tall with his back straight as his indomitable spirit came to the fore, a Knight of the City again. "However, I won't be safe if we dawdle around here any longer. The King still might turn me into a hat stand."

Relieved, Gandalf smiled and stood. "Come then, Knight of Gondor, let us go."

Pippin smiled back and they set off together towards the edge of the wood.

~~~~

Merry watched his cousin emerge from the wood with Gandalf behind him. He saw the wizard bend to address Pippin and then turn to stride off, most likely in search of Shadowfax. He himself ran over to his cousin.

Pippin grinned as he approached and opened his arms. Merry grinned back as he enveloped his cousin in an affectionate hug. "What took you so long cousin?"

Pippin wrapped his arms around Merry, sighing contentedly. "Wizards, you know," he said lightly. "They take so long to walk the most absurdly short distances."

Merry laughed and pulled away, turning to walk towards the slowly forming line of people, horses and carts. "Come along Pip, we've got to convince Cousin Frodo to ride to Gondor in one of the carts with Sam. And find a mount for you, I'm sure Gandalf will be none to pleased having to lug you around again and Stybba can't take both of us."

Pippin caught up with his cousin and put an arm around his shoulders. "Oh, I shouldn't worry about that Merry, I'll persuade Shadowfax to take me. After all, who could resist the charm of a Took?"

****

THE END

***********

Yes, the end. Once again, thank you to all those who have reviewed so far, please review again and tell me what you think of the last chapter!


End file.
